beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Aries 145WD
Rock Aries 145WD was a defense-type Beyblade that was owned by Toby when he was younger. He used this Beyblade before he was brainwashed and turned into Faust. It was later replaced by Twisted Tempo 145WD. Face Bolt: Aries *'Weight:' 2.7 grams This face bolt represents Aries, "The Ram", the first astrological sign of the zodiac also one of the 88 constellations. It features a Ram's skull with the word "ARIES" printed underneath on a grey` background. Energy Ring: Aries *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Aries was originally released as a bright pink Energy Ring with three “heads” which point outwards, hence forming a roughly triangular perimeter which can be lined up with the spikes on the Spin Track. This Energy Ring on the other hand is colored a Dark Grey. (If you turn it 180 degrees it will appear like it will have two modes, but only placed on Fusion Wheels with 3/6 "Wings"). Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Rock *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF, R2F, and LF.Rock is also very loose when used too much. Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other two are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 Spin Track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. 145 has shown great attack potential in the combo; MF Pegasis 145RF. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: WD *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is that it's worse at regaining balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible, when faced with an Attack-Type. Although, this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. However, while D can regain balance better, it cannot maintain it as well as WD, especially with heights of 170 and above. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and SD and has become top-tier. Despite this however, as many more Performance Tips like AS, EWD, and B:D were released; they have overshadowed WD. EWD has also overshadowed WD due to EWD's bearing to regain balance better and much better Stamina. W²D performs basically the same as WD though but with worse balance but better attack. Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina despite it's many releases. Just like the rest of the D series, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and most importantly, is still, a great Stamina/Defense-Type Performance Tip. It is medium blue or light blue. WD recovers at an amazing speed. One flaw is that it can be knocked around the stadium by strong barrage attacks. When it comes to friction, MB and RS are much better choices. But since WD recovers so quickly, lessened friction isn't a problem. Even though as a Defense performance tip, it is outclassed by MB and RS but it has extreme amounts of Stamina. WD allows the bey to spin at very low speeds without toppling over. This can be a huge advantage in the last few seconds of a battle. The wobbling bey using WD would have just enough force to knock down your opponent's wobbling bey before toppling over itself. This is a very useful technique but AS seems to do a slightly better job at it due to it's free spinning bowl that surrounds the tip in the middle. WD works wonders with spin stealing beys. Most of bladers think Earth users are spin steal survivors but it works only with Earth Aquila/Eagle 145WD and not Earth Virgo GB145 BS . It is only because of WD's wobbling ability. However, AS, EWD, and the 4D Performance Tip, B:D (Bearing Drive), is recommended because of better stamina (one second more of Stamina for EWD, AS has better balance but with the same amount of Stamina + additional height) and balance. Some Bladers experience a fast movement after wearing down WD (and ES); allowing the bey to dodge attackers, attack, or weaken the impact when hit by another bey. This Performance Tip usually moves slowly. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Trivia *Toby's Rock Aries 145WD and Twisted Tempo 145WD share the same spin track and performance tip, and are both defense-type Beyblades. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Types Category:Team Dungeon